


I’m screwed

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon gets turned into a toddler making Jace have to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Jace knocked as loud as he could holding Simon in his arms, Magnus walked toward his door frowning, but then had a smile on his face, “Well who’s this little one?”

Jace whined in the back of his throat as Simon put his small hand on Jace’s face, “Sad?”

He sighed kissing Simon’s cheek, “Not sad, confused.”

Magnus touched his chest ushering the both in, “So you never told me-“

Jace shut his eyes never letting Simon go, “Rouge Warlock attack, Simon followed me being the worry wart he IS, and got hit with a spell turning him into a toddler! please tell me you have spell to turn his back IMMEDIATELY!”

Magnus nodded grabbing his spell book, as Simon squirmed in Jace’s arms wanting to get down and run free, Jace tightened his arms gently around him waiting for some results for Simon. 

Jace being his usually impatient self still holding a squirming Simon, “Well, Anything?”

Magnus looked towards Jace with the book closed, “There is one potion we can have him drink, but it may be...3/4 days.”

Jace sighed again for the second time that night, “That’s....a long time, you mean he’s going to stuck like this until-“

Magnus nodded patting Jace on the shoulder, “Might want to take a parenting class.”

Jace glared hiking Simon back up on his hip, “Thanks, just please..  
as soon as you get it made, please call me.”

Magnus nodded then smiled at Simon, who was waving happily at Magnus, “You’ll be okay.”

Jace looked into Simon’s brown eyes, “I hope so.” 

They made it back to the institute having Clary, Izzy and Alec run to him. 

Alec frowned as Jace coming back with a child, “Jace please tell me you didn’t get some girl pregnant and left the child with you?”

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec giving him  
the finger, making Simon do the same, Jace cursed at himself, “No no that’s BAD! Don’t do what I do.”

Clary giggled holding out her arms to take Simon in her arms, she smiled at him, “Hi there, you’re adorable...this is funny because he almost looked like when Simon was a kid- Jace...please tell me this isn’t Simon!”

Izzy let out a little giggle, making Alec laugh along both, earning a glare from Jace, “The cutest kid i’ve ever seen.” 

Jace stretched out his arms giving them a break, how do parents do it, “He followed me out and got hit by the rouge warlock, I went to Magnus and he said there is a potion but it will take 3/4 days, so in other words, i’m screwed.”

Clary patted Jace on the shoulder with a smirk, “Yeah you are, dad.”

Jace grunted taking Simon back in his arms, “Where is he going to sleep? I can’t let him stay in a big room by himself.”

Alec laughed ruffling Simon’s hair, making Simon swat Alec’s hand away, “He can sleep with you.”

Jace nodded looking at Simon, “Bed time?”

Simon shook his head, “NO!”

Izzy and Clary giggled, 

Jace shook his head, “Good NIGHT I HATE ALL OF YOU!” He took a crying Simon to bed anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace smiled softly as Simon was sleeping next to him, he put the covers around him, praying he wouldn’t wake up so he can try to think of what to even feed him, does he give him blood, does he give him regular food, okay regular food, Simon would appreciate this when he turns back, he misses him so much already. 

He left the door cracked and rummaged through the refrigerator sighing, “Nope okay, nothing here for toddlers.”

Jace turned around finding Simon running towards him and grabbing onto his leg, Jace chuckled, “I was hoping you’d sleep for a while, so what do you want for breakfast?”

Simon out his small hand to his his chin, thinking with the cutest look ever, “PIZZA!”

Jace laughed picking Simon up into his arms, “Can’t have pizza for breakfast.”

Simon’s bottom lip begin to wobble.

Jace rolled his eyes this is nothing new to Jace, Simon always give him puppy dog eyes to get his way, sighing with a smile, “Okay Pizza.”

He told everyone where he was going and that just made them coo even more, Jace ignored them while he took Simon to a pizzeria. 

Jace ordered drinks and a cheese pizza for both of them and the waitress wouldn’t stop cooing. 

“Is this your son?”  
Jace laughed looking at Simon’s scrunched up nose, “No, uhhh my uhh cousin.”

She smiled looking at Jace’s hand for a wedding ring, “So is there a third party coming, girlfriend or wife?”

Simon threw a crayon at the ladies face, making Jace choke on his drink, he looked up at her trying not to burst out laughing, “I’m so sorry.”

The waitress chuckled putting her hands up, “All fine, Seems like the little one wants his mommy and daddy together.”

Simon rolled his eyes then went back to his coloring. 

Jace gave her an awkward smile, “Uh yeah.”

The waitress smiled at walked away telling them their pizza would be out in a few. 

Jace looked back giving Simon a serious look, “Now that wasn’t nice, OWW what the HELL Simon!” 

Simon threw another crayon, this time at Jace’s face making ppl in the table over frown at Jace using that sort of language with a toddler. 

Jace waved to them making the elderly couple turn around and back to Simon who was clearly not fully gone who had a pleasing smirk on his face. 

Simon clapped happily when the pizza came making Jace smile, seeing Simon get to enjoy mundane food but knowing when Simon turns back to his regular self it’s back to blood for him. 

Jace helped Simon with the pizza cutting it for him making people stare with wide smiles, Jace groans, “By the angel this is so embarrassing.”

Simon giggles as he takes little bites. 

Jace smiled then ate his own pizza, leaving a tip and grabbing Simon in his arms, “Okay Si next adventure finding clothes for you to wear for hopefully two more days, then get rid of them, totally not a waste of money.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jace walked into the mall with Simon on his hip who was playing with Jace’s collar of his leather jacket, Jace kissed his cheek then walked over to one of the middle aged women who smiled at them then looked at Simon cooing, “Well who’s this handsome young man?”

Simon hid his face in Jace’s neck making Jace rub his back, laughing, “He’s shy..Umm he’s my cousin, Where are you’re toddler clothing kept?”

The woman ushered them both to the kids section, she told them she’ll be by the register if they needed anything. 

Jace scrunched up his face, oh no Simon may be a toddler for a couple of days but he loves him too much to dress him in these clothes. 

He smirked going over to he spots “too cool for school” section, and sees leather jackets around Simon’s size. 

Jace put him down showing Simon the jacket, he laughed at his cute scrunched up little face. 

Simon slipped it on making Jace happy anyway, Jace grabbed a pair of shades, Jace took out his phone, “Okay I gotta- oh Simon come on!” 

He giggled as he knocked the phone out of Jace’s hand, sticking his tongue out. 

Jace rolled his eyes then grunting picking him up, “You’ve gained some weight, oww! you pinched my cheek! you know you’re mean as a kid!”

Simon giggled again holding onto Jace’s neck as he picked some shirts and nightwear, Simon was asleep by the time he was done, Jace smiled as they made there way back. 

 

Clary greeted them grinning folding her arms, “Well I see someone had a good time.”

Jace smirked nodding towards, “He did, I on the other hand is exhausted, so take care of my boyfriend-slash kid person while I take a nap.” 

He kissed a still sleeping Simon on the side of the head before passing him to Clary who tired to protest in whispers. 

Jace was laying down on the bed when he heard a pair of little feet patter in his bedroom, Jace chuckled, “If you stay in here, it’s nap time.”

Simon smiled nodding trying to climb on the bed but failed, making Jace pick him up taking off his shoes and fixing a side for Simon to sleep in. 

Jace tucked him in then laid facing him and watching Simon’s eyes shut and his little chest breathe up and down, finally Jace fell asleep himself.


End file.
